S'ennuyer plus souvent
by Finchel74
Summary: Une journée comme les autres. Sherlock s'ennuie. John écrit son blog. Mais tout dérape. John/Sherlock


Chapitre 1

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que le docteur John Watson avait emménagé au 221 B Berker street. Mais sa fascination pour Sherlock Holmes n'avait fait que grandir. Au début il avait seulement admiré son intelligence. Puis il s'était aperçu que la compagnie de cet étrange individu le faisait se sentir plus vivant. Le danger et l'aventure lui faisaient oublier la dépression qui menaçait de le gagner depuis son retour d'Afghanistan. Très vite l'égocentrisme, le sarcasme et la légère folie de l'homme, au lieu de le faire fuir, l'avait attiré tel un papillon autour d'une flamme. Maintenant il ne se voyait plus vivre ailleurs.

Bien sûr Sherlock Holmes l'exaspérait avec ses manières d'enfant capricieux trop intelligent pour son bien. Mais quand le détective le fixait de ses grands yeux transparents, il ne savait plus dire non. John avait conscience de cette faiblesse et il ne faisait rien pour y remédier. Il n'était pas gay, il le savait. Il n'était pas sexuellement attiré par Sherlock Holmes. Alors il enchainait les relations amoureuses. Mais aucune n'aboutissait vraiment, et il savait pourquoi. Toutes les jeunes femmes qu'il fréquentait lui paraissaient insipides à côté du caractère entier de son colocataire. Malgré leurs charmes évidents, il les quittait à chaque fois que Sherlock l'appelait, que ce soit pour une enquête ou pour faire les courses. Et immanquablement elles lui reprochaient qu'il ne se souciait pas assez d'elles, et elles rompaient.

Il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne savait simplement pas dire non au brun arrogant avec lequel il vivait. Mais il aimerait, juste une fois, être celui qui avait l'ascendant dans leur duo. Mais c'était difficile avec Sherlock. Le détective était tellement cultivé. Bon, bien sûr il ne savait pas que la Terre tournait autour du soleil, et ils en avaient bien ri avec Lestrade, mais on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça être en position de force face à Sherlock Holmes.

Ce dernier était actuellement allongé sur le canapé de leur appartement, et n'arrêtait pas de soupirer, exaspérant le docteur Watson.

« Je m'ennuie. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de travail aujourd'hui John ? » demanda Sherlock Holmes.

« Parce que tu as fait fuir la vieille dame qui voulait que l'on retrouve ses bijoux. »

« Mais c'était ennuyeux. C'est son aide-ménagère qui a fait le coup ». Dit –il en se retournant sur le côté de façon à voir Watson taper sur son ordinateur. « Et arrête d'écrire ce satané blog. »

« Au moins ça m'occupe. Et puis le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de meurtre aussi sanglant que bizarre cette semaine, ne t'autorise pas à dire à cette femme que son fils est zoophile. »

« Le choc sera moins grand si c'est moi qui lui apprends, plutôt que de le découvrir en trouvant son fils entrain de se branler avec le poulet de ce soir. »

« Sherlock ! »

« John ? »

« On va bientôt passer à table, ne me coupe pas l'appétit. Et arrête de soupirer ! »

« On a une vie tellement monotone. » Sherlock se retourna sur le canapé. « Tu sais que l'on a une tache en forme de lapin au plafond ? »

« Passionnant. Et si tu apprenais tous les mots du dictionnaire dans l'ordre alphabétique ? »

« Je déteints sur toi, tu deviens sarcastique. Mais pour ta gouverne je l'ai déjà fait quand j'avais six ans. »

Et il se mit à réciter et à donner les définitions de tous les mots de la langue anglaise. Ce qui exaspéra encore plus son colocataire. Malgré son énervement, John garda le silence. Il savait que Sherlock cherchait à le faire réagir pour qu'il décroche de son ordinateur et qu'il s'occupe de son insupportable ami. Arrivé à la lettre B, John n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement du détective, sans trop savoir ce qu'il aller faire. Sherlock le regarda avancer, un insupportable demi-sourire aux coins des lèvres, le défiant de le surprendre. Alors Le docteur Watson eut une idée. On les avait tellement souvent pris pour un couple, pourquoi ne pas lui faire croire qu'il était finalement intéressé. C'est pourquoi il s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches et qu'il lui lança un regard sensuel.

« John, John, John… Il est tellement évident que je ne t'intéresse pas. Trouve autre chose. »

Cela ne découragea pas Watson pour autant. Il plongea ses yeux dans le regard opalescent de son vis-à-vis et s'approcha doucement de son visage. Il l'embrassa sur les joues, le front, le nez, s'étonnant de la douceur de la peau blanche du détective.

« C'est inutile. Tu n'es pas excité, tes pupilles ne sont pas dilatées et… Non pas là. C'est une zone sensible. »

John avait déplacé sa bouche, Il était maintenant entrain de suçoter la fine peau du cou, juste sous l'oreille. Et à en voir les protestations de Sherlock, il commençait à apprécier. Alors il remonta, embrassa le lobe de l'oreille et lui souffla :

« Si c'est un de tes points érogènes, je ne vois pas pourquoi le m'arrêterais. »

Il se remit à mordiller le cou de son ami. L'ancien militaire savait qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle. Sentir Sherlock frissonner sous lui. Sentir l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. En plus il sentait bon. Soudainement le brun posa sa main sur son torse et le repoussa.

« Stop ! Je ne m'ennuie plus. Tu peux retourner à ton ordinateur. Je te laisserai tranquille et… tu es en semi érection ! »

Watson rougit. Il murmura « désolé » et fit mine de partir. Mais Sherlock attrapa son bras et l'obligea à se rassoir sur son bassin.

« Si tu es prêt à lécher tout mon corps avec autant de ferveur que mon cou je ne vois aucun problème à continuer. Alors traite-moi comme une princesse. »

John était éberlué. Les paroles de son ami l'avaient figé de stupeur. Il l'autorisait. Il l'autorisait vraiment à…Sherlock bougea le bassin et rendit son regard plus provocant encore. S'en fut trop pour le médecin qui se jeta voracement sur ses lèvres tout en défaisant les boutons de la chemise de son colocataire.

Sherlock l'enivrait. Il ne bougeait pas, laissant Watson faire tout le travail. Il ne gémissait pas. Mais la chair de poule et les frissons qu'il avait le trahissaient. Et surtout son regard. Ses grands yeux bleus glaciers qui ne sillaient pas. Qui ne regardaient que le visage de John. John qui sentait monter son désir à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard du détective. Il en devenait fou. Regarder Sherlock Holmes alangui sous lui, alors qu'il le possédait c'était tellement érotique. Qui pouvait imaginer qu'un homme aussi froid puisse être aussi sensuel. Haletant l'ancien militaire se laissa tomber sur le torse de son ami. Ils restèrent sans cette position le temps de se calmer. Puis Sherlock dit :

« Il va falloir que je m'ennuie plus souvent. »

« Je ne suis pas gay. »

« Moi, non plus. Je suis marié à mon travail. Heureusement que tu en fais parie. »


End file.
